User blog:XxLucinaFTWxX/TDBBRR Episode 3
on:Incase you forgot about this since some are being unorginal bitches, last time Ke$haXXX bushed her teeth with jack, Cabbage actually spoke. Ally got super obbesive with Heo, and some people started changing there gameplay Milk:want an allaince? Samey-bot:yes. In the end the Immagrants left to go on there many dates! The question is who may go home tonight. Find out now on the Ridonclous Race! *theme song* Don:Last race winners, The Bipolars are the first one up at the chillzone! Bipolar's Confessinal:Aqua:I am tired of being made fun of. Ally:No one is making fun of you? Aqua:Shut up Ally go back to Turstin! Ally:He makes pizzas and is a really hot baseball player! Aqua:Sure girl sure. *links youtube videos* Aqua:Ride a Donkey to Jamica. Don:That is right the contestant must rid donkeys all the way to Jamica. Which will be hard since most of it is water! Heo:Ha! I bet you evelotion can't prove why Donkey can swim! Smalls:Actually it can fam. Heo: ;-; Rehab's Confessinal:Ke$haXXX:Am I high right now? LindsayLohan:Yes. Heo:Come here little donkey donkey, come here. Smalls:I got one fam. *they hop on* Ally:Quickly after them! Janelle's Fans Confessinal:Derpy:We are here for a different reason. Izzy:To #Blindside people like duh it is obvs. Derpy:No it is actually to end all surs ever. Every place we travl we will try to end surs as other people have feelings to! Izzy:But can we still #Blindside people? Derpy:Maybe if there is time. Samey-bot:Lindsay has pretty hair. LindsayLohan:Awe thanks girl. Maria:xD yes. Cabbage:Hey tyler i found some donkeys. Tyler:Let give them to other people first. Cabbage:It is the right thing to do. Dark's Confessinal:Instead of finding a Donkey, Chwiis is ridding me as I am the donkey to his shrek. Chwiis:Shut up and lets go Beaner. Derpy: :O WAS THAT A SLUR. Chwiis:Yes? Derpy:How dare you! That poor donkey has feelings to! Chwiis:okay Jew stelle down. Derpy:Do you not know how many jewish people died in the hands of hitler? Chwiis:Not engoue. Maria:xD yes. Solar:Same. Janelle's Fans Confessinal:Derpy:Remember what you said about #Blindsiding people? Izzy:*evil laugh* Rj:Janelle westcoast. Solar:Same. UVF:Milk stop being Messy and lets find a Donkey. Milk:Okay. Tyler:I have a Donkey for you. *hands them the one they are ridding on. Milk:Um thanks? Tyler:You're welcome. Don:With that, five teams have donkeys and are heading off thowds the Mexican coast. Heo:Smalls look a church. Christains's Confessinal:Heo:I go church seventeen times a day, we head to stop in there and pray to god for a racer standing. Smalls:fam. Prist:Now let read a Bible verse. 1 Praise the LORD. Blessed is the man who fears the LORD, who finds great delight in his commands. Heo:I will always praise you lord. *Post it on his IG* Smalls:God fam. Chirstian's Confessinals:Heo:I am doing all this race for god, I will spread his message to people all over the world, praise him. Beth:I'm cameoing. Izzy:Hi bethues. Ke$haXXX:Swim Donkey. LindsayLohan:Now Donkey Donkey:*drowns* LindsayLohan:Wellfuck. Dark:*swiming to Jamica. Rehab's Confessinal:LindsayLohan:We are falling behind fast. Ke$haXXX:We need to find a new Donkey and fast. I havn't promoted Warrior engoue yet. Ally:*in the middle of the ocean ridding a donkey* Holly shit, where did Heo go? Aqua:Who cares we are in the lead. Ally:You're right I guess. Rj:Kelley Wentworth. Solar:Same. Bulba:Sean you know what would be hot, if you got me a donkey. Sean:K babe, *grabs it* Bulba's Confessinal:Sean getting me that Donkey is so romatic, it almost makes me forgive him for all that farting. Almost. Maria:*rids donkey to the ocean as they see Rehabs run back. Ke$haXXX:Did you see any extra Donkeys? Maria:Yes. LindsayLohan:Thanks *they run back*t X16bit:Everybody's rankings are sexist. Jro:*compaining* Lego:*rids Donkey over a wave. Don:and the first people are comming to Jamcia! *A wave watches Trolls* Dark:*presses Don Box it is a ehite or. Don:For this entire or you must smoke two tons of weed, or play Regge music. they must then run to the chill zone. Last to show up may go home. Chwiis:Weed is for jews, so let play music. *they go over to play Reagee. Samey-bot:Weed? Maria;yes. *they grabs joints. Fiz:*smokes all the joints. Don:Marride couple first place! Marriage's Confessinal:Fiz:We knew we would win I'm a stoner. Lego:So yeah. Don:The last for first is over as the race for not last begins! LindsayLohan:Quickly grab that donkey! Ke$haXXX:okay *they rids on heo and smalls. Small:i'm not a donkey fam. LindsayLohan:Stoplying! Tyler:I can't smoke weed. I'm a good boy. Cabbage:Music it is. Don:Trolls second! Yes third! Ally:Music!, no! Weed! no! Music! no! Weed! no! Music! no! Weed! Aqua:Fucking chose. Solar:Same. Rj:*smokes pot Don:Twins fourth!, Nice guys fifth! Daters Sixth! Brits Seventh! X16bit:My republican beilefs stop me from smoking! Jro:Music it is. Izzy:So when do we #Blindside someone? Derpy:I forget. Don:Shit shiters Eighth! Janelle Fans Ninth! Don:four teams remians! Lindsaylohan:Swins Donkey! Heo:Gods made us humans, not donkeys. Don:Bipolars Tenth! Nintendo Fanboys 11th! waiting for the final two teams to get here and here they are. LindsayLohan:Finally!, can we some crack instead? *they runs over* Smalls:We have no time for music fam. Heo:But god doesn't support weed. Smalls:We have to fam! Christains's Confessinal:Heo:God please forgive. Heo:*he lights up. Don:And rehabs gets 12th! Rehab's Confessinal:LindsayLohan:If there is something that we know how to do, it is smoking. Ke$haXXX:As well as making good music. Don:Chirstians, I'm sorry you're out of the race. Ally:WAIT! I can't let heo be out we quit. Don:Are you find with that Aqua. Aqua:Yes, I hate my teammate and this ff. Don:Okay, christains congrats you're still in, Bipolars you're out. Heo:Ally, I would like to say thank you. Ally:So can we fuck now? Heo:No sex before maridage. Ally:I NEVER LOVED YOU! *dump water on his head. goodbyesEdit Aqua:At least we got some free weed. Ally:I never loved Heo. Aqua:At least now, maybe this ff will be good. Ally:How do we get home? Aqua:Wanna just troll Animal Jam instead? Ally:Yes!, wait no!, Wait, Yes!, Wait NO! Category:Blog posts